Characterization of natural cytotoxicity and natural killer cells. Comparison with lymphocytes that mediate antibody-dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC) against Chang liver cells. Study of persistence of natural cytotoxicity and ADCC in 5-7 day cultures. Study of these activities in mixed lymphocyte cultures. Enhancement of these activities by co-cultures with various antigens, mitogens and with tumor cells. Comparison of these activities with the generation of specific immune T lymphocytes. Use of continuous cultures of pure T cells from any given individual; characterization of their cell surface markers and functional activities. Immunological monitoring of patients with lung and breast cancer, Ewing's sarcoma, and melanoma. Adjuvant chemotherapy and immunotherapy with BCG, C. parvum, with or without irradiated allogeneic tumor cells. Skin tests with highly purified soluble extracts of tumor cells. In vitro assessment of immunocompetence, natural cytotoxicity, and tumor immune reactivity, by short-term cytotoxicity assays, mixed lymphocyte tumor cell culture, and leukocyte migration inhibition. Reactivity of subpopulation of lymphocytes. Examination of cells from various lymphoid organs and from the tumor. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Law, I.P., Herberman, R.B., Oldham, R.K., Bouzoukis, J., Hanson, S.M. and Rhode, M.C.: Familial occurrence of colon and uterine carcinoma and of lymphoproliferative malignancies: 1. Clinical description. Cancer 39: 1224-1228, 1977. Law, I.P., Hollinshead, A.C., Whang-Peng, J., Dean, J.H., Oldham, R.K., Herberman, R.B. and Rhode, M.C.: Familial occurrence of colon and uterine carcinoma and of lymphoproliferative malignancies: II. Chromosomal and immunologic abnormalities. Cancer 39: 1229-1236, 1977.